Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{4+6i}{-2}$
Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{4+6i}{-2} = \dfrac{4}{-2} + \dfrac{6i}{-2}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $-2-3i$.